


All Coming Back to Me Now

by BBCGirl657



Series: Derek and Mia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walked out on her. Mia Hemming spent 6 years forgetting him. One touch from him is all it took for her to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Coming Back to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "All Coming Back to Me Now" by the Glee Cast

There were nights when Mia Hemming would lie awake and think about Derek. 

Where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. 

Her inner wolf cried out for his. She looked out the window at the almost full moon. 

The full moon was always the hardest when she didn’t have Derek with her. 

 

When the sun shined bright and hot, it would make her think about summer’s spent at the Hale house. 

Running around the yard with Derek, Cora, and Laura. 

Playing pranks on Peter. 

Summer nights spent sleeping under the stars with Derek. 

 

Derek had told her he was leaving Beacon Hills with Laura after the fire. 

She had cried and begged him not to go. 

To take her with him. 

Derek had simply shoved her off of him, as if she meant nothing to him. He had walked out her front door and she had slammed the door, before collapsing against it in tears.

She spent the next few years forgetting them and everything they had ever done. But she never loved anyone like she had loved Derek.

 

Now she was back in Beacon Hills.

Being a small town, it hadn’t changed. 

She drove her car out to the Hale House. She was surprised the county hadn’t torn it down yet. She walked up to the door. She lightly pressed on it and it swung open. She ventured inside. 

The stairs and banisters were still intact. 

She ran her hand across the banister, remembering sliding down them before Talia had yelled at them. She could hear footsteps behind her. Her heart stopped as she felt Derek standing behind her. “Derek”, she whispered. 

“Mia”, Derek whispered back. 

She couldn’t bring herself to turn around. 

Derek’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

One of his hands swept the hair off her shoulder and lightly kissed her bite mark. 

She immediately went weak at knees and her hands clutched onto the banister. Her claws grew and dug into the burnt wood. 

One touch from Derek is all it took. 

She remembered the nights they would spend worshiping each others bodies. 

The kisses and caresses. 

Every feeling she’d ever felt with Derek. 

Good and bad. 

It was like her life was flashing before her eyes. 

Mia found herself breathing heavily. Her inner wolf purred, finally happy at being reunited with her mate.

Derek kissed her mark again and Mia growled. 

“Stop playing with me Derek Hale!” she barked. 

Derek simply chuckled and spun her around. He backed up her against the banister. 

Her yellow eyes looked into his icy blues. 

He finally leaned down and connected their lips. 

She remembered when she loved Derek with everything in her. 

It was all coming back to her.


End file.
